Contraseña incorrecta
by xOikawaii
Summary: Takao intenta husmear en el celular de Shin-chan fallando miserablemente.


_Kuroko_ _no Basket_ _ **NO**_ _me pertenece_

* * *

Midorima y Takao estaban en casa del primero haciendo la tarea, como regularmente hacían los fines de semana. Aunque básicamente era Midorima haciendo la tarea y gritándole a Takao que se callara a cada rato para que se pusiera hacer la de él y que era molesto y por eso mismo luego reprobaba y que era un idiota y blah blah blah...

Takao se lo estaba pasando bien, estaba molestando a Midorima ¿cómo no se la iba a pasar bien? Si era su maldita actividad favorita (después darle besitos, claro) pero bueno, Midorima no entendía como carajo no se cansaba, si él ya tenía la garganta un poco seca porque le estaba grite y grite, y que el peli negro no le hiciera el puto caso en naaaada, así que solo estaba gastando saliva, el peli verde un poco harto decidió que iría a por agua a la cocina.

Pero Midorima había dejado su celular en el escritorio. O sea, en el mismo escritorio donde estaba Takao. Mala idea...

Takao (chismoso) curiosos como es, decidió que sería muy buena idea husmear en el celular de Shin-chan, no es que fuera la primera vez que se ponía a husmear en el celular del peli verde, así que justo cuando se iba a disponer a comenzar a chismosear, no pudo pasar de la pantalla principal, pues, el celular pedía una _contraseña_ para poder desbloquearse. El peli negro bufo algo frustradillo, la primera vez que había agarrado el celular no tenía bloqueo ni nada, (pero Shin-chan aprendió que NO se puede dejar el celular sin bloqueo porque se lo revisan) intento ingresar una _contraseña_ que creía podría ser la que _desbloquearía_ el celular pero nada, apareció en la pantalla que la _contraseña era errónea_ y seguía _bloqueado_. Takao frunció el ceño levemente irritado, intentando con otra contraseña y fallando, y luego otra y otra, pero pues nada, el maldito celular seguía bloqueado

—¿Qué estás haciendo _nanodayo_?— preguntó el peli verde al entrar a su habitación con dos vasos de agua y poniéndolos en el escritorio, mientras veía a un Takao frustrado por no poder desbloquear su celular

—¡Nada! —Takao se apresuró a decir, y volvió a dejar el celular del peli verde en el escritorio dándose por vencido. Midorima había ganado por esta ocasión

—¿Qué hacías con mi celular entonces?

—Estaba... Viendo la hora — contesto Takao esta vez sí, poniéndose a hacer la tarea mientras miraba de re ojo a Midorima. El peli verde sonrío levemente al saber que Takao no pudo ver en su celular

—¿Y porque no la viste desde el tuyo?

—Porque... — se lo pensó unos segunditos antes de contestar —A el mío se le acabó la batería —se inventó, queriendo sonar lo más normal posible sin que se notara que estaba mintiendo

Midorima esta vez sonrío completamente, un poco más relajado que hasta hace un rato, volviendo a hacer su tarea.

Sabía que Takao NO podría adivinar su contraseña, (al menos no a la primera) pero cuando el mismo Takao descubra que la _contraseña_ es precisamente su nombre, ' _Kazunari_ ' va a alzar las cejas hasta el infinito y más allá, va a estar molestando a Shin-chan con "Aaww, Shin-chan, puso mi nombre de contraseña, que bonito" por lo que les reste de vida. Y Midorima se va a morir de la vergüenza todas las veces, va a intentar cambiar la _contraseña_ muuuuchas veces más, aunque al final Takao las descubra todas, porque Takao SIEMPRE sabe sus _contraseñas_ de tooooodo. Porque al final Takao le conoce muy bien, además, no es como que Midorima de por sí, ya sea lo bastante predecible

Y al final, para que todo esto fuera más o menos justo, Takao le cambio la contraseña a su celular a "Shin-chan" y se la dijo al mismo Midorima para que así el también pudiera husmear en el celular del peli negro cuando quisiera, (que lo iba a hacer) aunque este dijera que no.

* * *

Porque todos alguna vez hemos puesto de contraseña el nombre de nuestros Crush/Parejas y Midorima no es la excepción (?) ¡Primer Fic del año! Qué bien que haya sido MidoTaka, el MidoTaka es mi preciosa OTP -inserte corazoncitos-

En fin, nos leemos~


End file.
